Living in Hell
by ChrysaaSydrian
Summary: Raped and abandoned by her father, Clary Fray ends up a prostitute in Manhattan. She is living in hell, suffering from everyone, untill she meets a young and handsome guy, different from anyone she knew, Jace Wayland. Jace, though, has no idea who Clary truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction, which is inspired by a tv show from Cyprus. Please excuse me, if I have any mistakes, English is not my native language. I am looking forward to hearing your comments. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Brooklyn 1950

A young little girl was born, in a tiny apartment. The midwife and the aunt, Maya, were cheering up, but the mother of the child was in total grief. ΄΄ A girl? No, God, why? ΄΄. ΄΄ Come on, my girl. Don't be sad, a child is like an angel from heaven! God sent her to us΄΄ Her sister, Maya was trying to make her feel better. Maya, was a

very good woman, she was a devoted Christian and loved all people. There was no one that could even utter a nasty thing about her. Unfortunately, she was unmmaried

and she could not bear kids. Jocelyn,though, her sister was a different case. She was so much like their father, nothing could ever satisfy her and this is why she married

a man that looked exactly in behaviour with him or maybe even worse, Valentine. Josely didn't even look twice at the baby and gave her to Maya. ΄΄ Oh, hello there

Clary! My little angel, you are so beautiful΄΄ Maya was whispering to her.

Maya was living near them, so basically she was the one who raised Clary. Joselyn and Valentine didn't really care for her, the only thing they cared was to make money

so they could waste them in all sorts of alchohol and in nights out. After 3 years, Joselyn gave birth to another baby, this time was a son, Sebastian. Needless to say that

they both loved him immediately, but not in a parent's kind of innocent love, but more of a kid who would be able to provide them. They saw him more as prize, rather

than an innocent child. Clary loved her brother, though and Sebastian seemed to worship her too. They had a very strong sibling connection.

Twelve years passed and Clary was a beautiful, fifteen year old, redhead with big green eyes. She had two best friends, Isabelle and Simon. They both loved her dearly.

΄΄When we grow up, I want us to travel, to explore, to see the whole world.΄΄ she said one day gazing at the blue sky, with her friends and then she added shyly ΄΄

Maybe fell in love, get married, have kids΄΄. Simon laughed ΄΄ Oh, definitely, especially the part with the kids΄΄ Clary laughed and said ΄΄ Oh, come on, you know what

I mean. It's not bad to have dreams and I really want to achieve mine. I also want to become a doctor, you know to save people's lives. There is no greater thing than

that΄΄. Clary, as a teenanger was dreaming, she had goals in her life, things that she was so eager to achieve. Little did she know. The first rejection that she fell, from

her own parents was nothing but accidental.

Clary adored Maya, she felt as if she was her real mother. Maya taught her the importance to treat others with respect, to love and care about anything. They visited

the church everytime they had the chance and Clary never missed the chance to thank God for even the smallest things in her life. One day, they were gazing the stars

in the sky and Maya said ΄΄ Look how beautiful the stars are. People tend to dread the night, but it is in the night when we can see our Lord. In our darkest times, He is

always there΄΄. Clary kept these words in her mind, as if it was the sacrest thing she had ever heard and indeed, it was for her.

Valentine was in no case, a caring and kind man but at least he could show a decent demeanor to neighbors, or at least he though so, since most of them knew that he

and Joselyn didn't really seem to take care of their kids. However, no one, no one could ever suspect what this man was truly thinking. Clary was a pure, fifteen year old

girl, she had the beauty of innocence and youth. In his chaotic mind, he thought that he had rights on her.

Unfortunately, when Joselyn's mother got sick, Maya had to leave to take care of her. She didn't want to leave Clary even for five minutes, so when she had to go to

Georgia, she was so heartbroken. ΄΄ We will keep contact, I promise΄΄ she said with tears in her eyes. ΄΄ I will miss you so much, Maya. I will look everynight at the

stars and I will think about you ΄΄ Clary was crying, but she took some comfort when Maya gave her a locket with their picture together. Maya felt as if she was leaving

her daugher, she could not bear the pain but at least she knew that after a few days or weeks, she would be with Clary again. If only she knew, how wrong she was.

When Maya left, Valentine found the perfect chance. He was staring everyday her hair, hair that had the colour of blood and her youthful green eyes, as if she was an

angel sent to earth. Not that Valentine believed in angels or in any divine concept but this was the only way to describe her. He suggested to Joselyn that he and Clary

could sleep to Maya's house, whereas she and Sebastian could stay at their own home. Clary was sleeping innocently, dreaming about a better life, untill she smelled a

nasty and drunk smell and felt a heavy burden at her body. She couldn't scream, a hand was forcing her to keep her mouth shut. Her eyes were full of tears and she felt

an imperable pain. Her father made sure that every sick thought he had, was to be made true. She felt as if her heart was crashing to million pieces, to get lost in true

darkness and still trying to undestand what happened. When Valentine finished all his vomiting acts, Clary was left to lie on the floor. She didn't move, she couldn't

move. She was unable to do anything. She couldn't even cry. The tears started to fall from her eyes, when suddenly she saw a picture of her and her friends and next to

it, it was her Teddy. Her little bear. _The end_ , that was all she could think of. End of everything. Valentine noticed her teary eyes, ΄΄ Come on, now, don't be like that΄΄.

He sighed and he went to his bed to sleep. He didn't sleep much, an hour later he got up, looked at her, where she was still lying, and made another hurtful decision.

They left the house and took the bus to Manhattan. When they arrived, he took her to a remote street ΄΄ Stay there, I'll come in an hour to get you΄΄. But he never

showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary was waiting her father, in a dark, remote place, sitting in a bench that she found. She was staring at nothing particular. She was just staring, frozen. She didn't

move, she didn't cry. She was motionless. The morning came, hours passed but she still couldn't move. She saw some kids, laughing and playing, some girls at her own

age talking about boys and other innocent problems. Then night came again and she started wondering, what was she going to do? Would her mother even notice her

absense? Her friends definitely would. Tears started to appear again in her eyes as she thought about Simon and Isabelle, but she completely bursted when she thought

about Maya. She touched the locket, that she gave her and she decided to leave this place. As she was walking alone in the dark, she understood that this area was a

notorious one. There were a lot of men, some of them drunk and some women who were very underdressed. She didn't know where to go, untill some young men

approached her. They started saying some nasty things to her, one of them grabbed her and took her in a house. Clary was trying to resist but she couldn't do anything.

The men were too strong and some parts of her mind were still too numb to truly process the situation. She was also starving, she hadn't eaten all day. The house were

full of men and women,but these strangers spoke to only one man, who seemed to own the place and asked him if he could give them a room, of course they would pay

him. Clary, after being raped and abandoned by her father, had to endure another assault. She was screaming and crying to let her go, but they didn't even seem to

hear her. When her abusers left, the previous man entered her room. He was big, with small brown eyes and big nose. He was very formally dressed, he stared at Clary's

green eyes and said '' What a little treasure''. His voice was deep and harsh. ''Please let me go'' Clary wispered. He looked at her eyes and touched her beautiful red hair ''

No way. I can see you girl, you'll be the most famous one here. Men are going to travel from the whole world just to see you. You are unique and as you know we,

people, cherish unique things. Trust me, I am not going to be wrong'' he said and left. Clary sat down, touched her locket again and started crying.

Valentine lied to Joselyn. He said that Clary confessed to him that she fell in love with a boy and decided to leave. Josely was initally shocked and blamed him that he

should never let her leave. However after some weeks, she almost forgot it. She was used at Clary's absence. Simon and Isabelle , though, both knew that there was no

boy. Why would their friend leave so suddenly? They tried to tell Joselyn, but they couldn't achieve much. Joselyn trusted Valentine. Maya, on the other hand, was a

total different case. She was screaming at Joselyn to search for Clary but no one really listened to her. Maya was almost fifty, she was eight years older that Joselyn, but

she started to look really old. Where was her Clary? Where was her little angel? What happened? Clary didn't tell her anything about a boy. The fact that she didn't

know, was killing her. She was like a daughter to her. She truly felt the pain that a mother feels when she loses her kid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Thanks for all your comments. Here is chapter 3**

* * *

Ten years later

Clary Fray was twenty five now. Her pimp, as she later understood what exactly he was, was absolutely right. She was the most famous prostitute in the entire

Manhattan, men travelled from every corner of the world just to spend a night with her. However, she wasn't just a common prostitute. When her pimp could actually

grasp how popular she was, he also turned her into a female escort. Only men with prestigious positions or with a lot of money could afford her. When Clary was

younger, she tried to escape the place, but her pimp along with some bodyguards didn't let her go anywhere. Now, she was one-hundred percent sure, that they would

lock her, if she tried that. It wasn't surprising at all though, Clary grew up to be a gorgeous woman. She was tall with long red hair, that could drive any man mad. She

was thin, but with full breasts and nice hips. Her pale skin, made an interesting compination with her green eyes and some freckles that she had. Clary was known as

''The Fiery Clary'' and everyone who came, asked for her in that name. Her popularity was so insane, that even some other prostitutes started feeling very jealous of her.

Luckilly, she had one friend who was thirty now and her name was Carmen. She was the only one that knew her perfectly well. One day she was sitting in her room,

looking out of the window in the sky, smoking a cigarette. Sadness was the dominant and only feeling in her eyes. She rarely smiled. She saw the birds flying and she

envied their freedom _. Another night_ she thought, _Another night that I will have to suffer_. She was thinking of Maya and all her speeches about love and respect. Clary

couldn't help but wondering _Would someone ever love me? Would someone ever see my soul and not just my appearance?_ Tears started to appear _God, Why,why, why?_

She asked so many times, why, but there was no answer.

Back in Brooklyn, Maya who was now almost sixty, was in deep depression. Her hair had fallen and she had to wear a wig. Searching for Clary and not knowing what

happened to her was killing her. She suffered from a lot of things that have been caused due to her sadness. Simon and Isabelle married each other, since there was

always a spark between them, but they never forgot Clary. They also tried many times to find her, but there was no result. Valentine kept saying that Clary wanted to

run away, he also started saying that Clary was always dreaming of a better life and the reason that she didn't come back , was because she was too happy to return to

her old life. Joselyn believed him. She really could understand that the reason of Clary's disappearance was due to her luxurious life.

Two years later, her pimp had some illness, so there were rumors that he would leave. Initially the girls were happy, but after some thought they started wondering if he

would sell them to another. However, deep down they all knew that you can't just escape from this world. Even if they left, who would give them a job or treat them

with respect? They were doomed. One night, after having sex with a man, Clary recognized him. He was Maya's neighbor. When Clary knew him, he was very poor but

then he confessed to her that he inherited some money and now he wanted to enjoy his live. Of course he didn't know that this prostitute was Maya's nephew. She was

wearing heavy makeup and she looked nothing like the innocent girl he knew. Clary was clever though, she tried to gain information from him. She convinced him to

start talking about his old life and people he knew. ''Oh yes, I had a female neighbor, her name was Maya, poor thing. She was a lovely woman and so eager to help

everyone'' . _Yes, yes she was_ Clary thought. '' Unfortunately, she passed away a few days ago. She was seriously ill. I heard that she died a very, very sad woman'' Clary

couldn't believe what she had just heard. She breathed a word '' Leave'' and when he didn't move she screamed her lungs out '' Get the fuck out of here''. The man

started to leave, shocked by her words, but before he dissappeared he said '' What a crazy whore''. Clary didn't care that he called her a whore though, she only thought

about Maya. '' Maya.. my Maya'' she cried. '' God, why? I won't ever see her again, why? why?'' Clary felt as if she lost her mother, but what truly pained her was the

fact that she never got to say goodbye to her. She felt her heart breaking, a huge pain in her chest. For the first time in her life, she screamed so loudly, that almost

anyone could hear her '' Damn you, Father''.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys again for your comments! :) I am really grateful. Here is chapter 4**

* * *

Four months later, the pimp decided to leave. He couldn't continue anymore, due to his illness. He sold some of the girls, but decided to let some other free. Deep down,

he knew that none of them would manage to escape and indeed, he was right. Most of them continued this job. Clary could still remember his words '' You won't leave,

you can't leave. You know, why? Because no one wants or loves a whore. You can try, but you won't succeed, everyone will loathe you. You won't find another job, no

one wants to hire a whore''. _Am I free?_ Clary kept wondering. _I am doomed. I was borned doomed. The very first person that rejected me, was my own mother_. Clary

didn't know what to do with her live, but she decided to achieve one of her dreams, have some vacation. Fortunately, she gained a lot of money, so she could afford trips.

She decided to visit Hawaii and spent some time at the beach, staring at the blue sky. The hotel that she was staying in, was absolutely spectacular. The view of her

room was magnificent, she could see the beach and smell the salt of the sea. She was at her room's balcony and she started singing a song of Queen, Somebody to love.

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

She was so absorbed at her singing, when she finally heard a man's voice. '' Well, I think I can. I've been told that I'm very good at matchmaking'' She turned and saw a

blonde man winking at her. Clary laughed but didn't say anything. She hated to admit it, but the man was gorgeous. He had piercing blue eyes and an incredible smile

that could light his whole face. He looked like an angel. However, she was determined that she didn't want any men involved at her trip.'' What's your name?'' he asked.

'' Well, my name is Clary, but I don't have time now'' she said and started going inside her room. '' Well, my name is Jace'' he said a little loud so she could hear him. She

did heard his name, despite the fact that she was already at her room. The other day, Clary saw again the man at the reception but she quickly left without saying

anything. A few days passed, it was evening and Clary was walking near the beach wearing a white dress, when suddenly the blond guy, Jace, appeared in front of her. ''

Oh, here you are again! What a surprise, I'm starting to think that you are stalking me'' he said with a mischievous smile at his face. Clary laughed again and at this

time she was surprised at herself. '' Well, what can I say.. it's a small place'' she said with a smile at her face. ''Nah, you just can't get away from my beauty'' Jace said

and laughed. '' Ok, handsome, come back down to earth now'' Clary laughed but started to leave. '' Oh, you're leaving me again? what a cruel woman you are'' she

turned and saw him smiling. His smile was breathtaking. Clary gave him a sad,small smile but she didn't say anything. He sighed '' Ok, what can I do to convince you to

have some dinner with me?''. Clary stared at him, completely in shock. '' Why?'' she said, but as soon as the word was out of her mouth, she wanted to kick herself. The

problem was, that Clary didn't have any experience with these sort of things. ''Because I want to know you better'' he said. Clary rolled her eyes and said '' If by knowing

you better, you mean sleeping with me, then maybe you should get the hell out of here''. Jace seemed very surprised at her words, but also his eyes could show some

sadness, as if she truly hurted him. He was speechless but then he said '' Look, my intentions are in no way harmful, I just want to know you, but if you don't, its ok''

 _Maybe this man is good_ , Clary thought. She didn't know any good men in her life, in fact she grew up to hate them, but she decided to give him a chance. They agreed

to have dinner at two hours at the hotel's restaurant. Clary decided to wear a black vintage dress, with flowers that could really flatter her figure. She was insanely

beautiful, but she was so nervous. She was feeling like a teenager, ready to have her first date. When she appeared at the restaurant, he was already there, waiting at

the table. He was so handsome and Clary noticed that his jaw was almost dropped when he saw her. He kissed her hand and gave her a flower '' You are so beautiful''.

Clary blushed and thanked him. They ordered some food and started talking. Clary let Jace speak most of the time, she tried to avoid talking about herself, so she asked

a lot of things about him. She really enjoyed his voice and his sense of humor. He seemed like a very caring and kind man. He also was a lawyer, he had a nice,

prestigious job and he fought hard in his life to achieve his dream. '' I live in Manhattan, now what about you? where do you live? what's your job?'' he asked. Clary's

heart started beating very fast and said '' I also live in Manhattan''. Jace smiled '' Oh, good! It seems that you can't get rid of me that easily''. '' Yes , true'' she said with

a smile that didn't really touch her eyes. '' So.. I'm a teacher in a s-school'' Clary lied but she didn't know what else to do. Most of the things she said that night were a

lie and she felt terrible. When Jace didn't look at her, her eyes were full of sadness. After having dinner, they went for a walk at the beach. Jace took her hand and

started walking hand in hand. The joy in Clary's chest was tremendous, for the first time in her life a man was holding her hand in a loving and caring way. She even felt

some tears in her eyes, tears that there were caused from happiness. She lifted her head and looked at him with gratitude. He met her eyes, they both looked each

other is if they were truly in love. His expression mirrored hers, eyes full of love and joy. He bowed his head and kissed her. It was the sweetest thing that Clary ever felt

and it was so different from the previous times. His lips were so soft and Clary didn't want to let him go. She touched his shoulders and his face, whereas he had one

hand at her weist and the other at the back of her neck. They finished their kiss and continued their walk. Some days passed , they both stayed longer that they

expected, but they didn't have sex yet. On the last night that they had, Clary invited him to her room. They started kissing passionately and undress each other. _This is_

 _so different that it scares me_ , Clary kept thinking. His touch was so gentle and kind, his kisses were full of love and appreciation. Clary felt as if this was her first time

and she forgot all the things that were troubling her. Jace was so appreciative of the woman that he was with, he knew that it was Clary, his Clary, an angel from

heaven. When they finished, they slept in each other's arms. The next day they both left. They arrived in Manhattan and Clary was so happy that she had bought an

apartment, before she left for Hawaii. Jace brought her home and then he kissed her goodbye, since he had to return to his home too and visit his parents. Back in

Manhattan and without Jace, Clary felt empty. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. _Here you are 'The Fiery Clary', a whore._ Her pimp's words came at her mind

again _no one wants or loves a whore_. She started crying and she was internally grateful that Jace wasn't there to see her like this. _I am a liar, a liar._ '' Oh.. God'' she was

sitting on the floor crying. She couldn't bear to tell Jace the truth, she was afraid that he would abandon her. _It's not my fault, it's not my fault Jace..._


	5. Chapter 5

Clary and Jace kept seeing each other, they were both so in love. Jace, although, he had some girlfriends before, felt as if it was his first time to be truly in love. He

adored Clary, she was so different from every girl he knew. Her kindness and her adorable smile, was one of the things that he admired on her. Every day that he woke

up next to her was a blessing for him '' God, I am the luckiest man alive. I bet everyone envies me for having such a beautiful and kind-hearted girlfriend'' he said one

morning when he woke up and saw her smiling at him. Clary was so caring towards him, she made sure that he would have some proper breakfast before he went to his

office. Everything seemed to be going great. Little did Jace knew, that everytime he left ,especially at nights when he couldn't stay with her, Clary was crying her heart

out. She couldn't bear all these lies, lies about everything. She felt terrible, especially when she saw Jace believing every one of them. Every morning that she woke up,

she was saying '' Today, is the day. I'm gonna tell him the truth'' but everytime that he returned from his job, she couldn't. She just couldn't. Her heart absolutely

melted, when Jace brought her flowers and smiled at her. For the first time in her life, she was happy to spend the night with someone and she didn't want to loss that.

Clary also said that she quited her job at school, as she wanted to take a break. It was the only way to justify why she was not leaving in the mornings. Another thing

that was troubling was the fact that Jace wanted them to go out at nights, spend some time walking, eating at a restaurant or bringing her with him at some formal

events that he had to attend to. Clary dreaded these things, she was terrified that someone would recognize her, since she used to be a female escort and as a result

she had slept with a lot of lawyers and people with power. '' I don't understand, why you never want to go out with me. There are so many good places that we could

go'' Jace kept telling her, but Clary always kept saying him excuses, Jace didn't really believe her but he didn't want to pressure her. However, he insisted that Clary

should meet his best friend Alec, as well as Alec's boyfriend Magnus and he was very headstrong about it. Clary didn't want to upset him, so she agreed. They decided to

visit Magnus apartment, which was in the most luxurious areas of Manhattan. Clary decided to wear a red dress that could match her hair and show her incredible green

eyes and some beautiful jewels. When they arrived, Jace said '' Well, maybe I should warn you about Magnus, he is a little weird''. Clary looked at him with a smile ''

Weird.. how?''. ''Guess, you have to see''. Jace knocked Magnus's door whey they arrived and the man who opened it was a tall figure with raven hair and blue eyes. Jace

greeted his friend and said '' Alec, this is Clary''. They both greeted each other and entered the apartment, which was very impressive and kind of... unique. '' Alexander,

have our guests arrived?'' a man's voice was heard. '' They are all here'' Alec replied. Jace winked at her and whispered '' Wait and see''. Magnus appeared, wearing some

weird satin clothes and having too much glitter on his face. Jace laughed at Clary's speechless expression, little did he know that this man was oddly familiar to her.

Magnus examined her, as if he was a cat and said very carefully '' Hello'' and so did Clary. '' Ok, go hug your boyfriend now and leave my girl alone'' Jace said jokingly,

since he noticed their intestive gazes. They sat down at the couches and they talked about various things, when Magnus suddenly said '' Do I know you from

somewhere?'' Clary's heart started beating very fast and said '' I don't think so''. '' You look familiar'' Magnus replied. '' Well, maybe you mistake me for someone else''. ''

Well.. maybe'' Magnus didn't elaborate and they soon forgot it. Clary remembered the man, though, he once came asking for a prostitute to talk to, he didn't want sex,

he just thought that maybe one of them could help him since he had no desire to talk to a physician. Clary could still remember the day that he walked in, he was so

funny and they talked a bit. After a few hours, Clary and Jace decided to leave. Months have passed and the couple seemed to fell in love more and more everyday. It

was one day, afte having sex, that were hugging each other when Jace said to her '' Do you wanna marry me?'' Clary looked at him, shocked. He laughed and said '' I

know, I know I should get you a ring first and stuff. The thing is that we are almost a year together and I am so much in love with you. You are amazing. It's not that

you are just beautiful, you are one of the kindest people I have ever met and everyday I wake up next to you I thank God that you are here with me''. Tears started to

appear in Clary's eyes and she wanted to say that No, she is the one who thanks God every single day for giving her such a gift. Jace laughed when Clary didn't say

anything and said '' Ok.. you think that it's sex that it's talking now, but you'll see tomorrow night, after dinner, I will propose you again. You can answer then if you like''

He kissed her and Clary whispered '' I love you. Please remember that''. He smiled and said '' I will always remember that''. They soon fell asleep. The next day, when

she woke up, Jace had already left but there was a note on pillow _Ι_ _didn't want to wake you, you looked like an angel. I will come back at night waiting for an answer. PS_

 _I love you_. Clary brought the note to her heart and started crying. She couldn't stop crying. '' Oh my love'' she kept saying during her sobs. '' You don't know anything

about me. How can you love me?'' They were together almost a year and she was still lying. Clary was disgusted at herself. The pain that she endured and all the lies

that she said were suffocating her. _Today is the day_ ... _he wants to marry you._ Clary didn't cook anything that night, she was sure that there would be no reason.

However, she wore her most expensive dress, she wore a lot of makeup and her hair was incredible. It was like one year ago, when she was still a prostitute. She spent

hours at her mirror, looking herself, feeling nothing but pain. _This is who I am, Jace._ She heard the door and went to find him. He looked mesmerizing, his smile was all

over his face and he had flowers at his hands. '' These are for you'' he said and kissed her. Clary smiled, but her eyes could show her sadness. '' What is it, darling?'' Jace

asked. '' I want us to talk '' Clary whispered. '' Oh, man'' Jace said, he knew that this 'I want to talk thing' was no good sign. They sat at the couch and Jace said '' Look,

if this is about me asking you to m-'' , '' It's not about that'' Clary interrupted him. '' Ok, then. What is it? You starting to worry me. Are you alright?''. Clary didn't speak.

'' Come on, Clary what is it?'' Their hearts started beating very, very fast. Clary's mouth was dry and she wispered '' I am not who you think I am''. Jace kept watching

her carefully. She took a deep breath and she finally said the words '' For more than 10 years, I've been a prostitute. In Manhattan. I'm known as 'The Fiery Clary' '' .

Jace kept staring at her, without really grasping what she had just told him. For more than two minutes there was silence. '' Please say something'' Clary whispered. ''

Prostitute'' he said and then he repeated '' Prostitute'' . He got up and he smashed a vase '' 'The Fiery Clary''' he shouted. '' What are you saying to me? What are you

even saying to me?'' Jace was so hurt, the woman that he loved and knew for so many months, turned out to be a liar and a prostitute. Clary was frozen, she couldn't

even cry. She was just trying to process the fact that she told him the truth, her mind was numb. '' Fuck'' Jace kept saying. '' Did you even love me? Ha! What am I

even asking! I bet you only loved my money.'' He shouted all these words. He was about to leave, when he touched the box with the ring. He threw it , in the other side

of the room and he left. The strong sound of him closing the door startled Clary and this was exactly the moment when she understood that he left her. She was alone.

Again.

* * *

 **Don't worry. It's not over yet :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! :) Thanks for your kind words. Chapter 6 here. Enjoy ;) ;)**

* * *

Three months passed, since Clary and Jace had broken up, there was not a single contact between them. Clary was so ashamed at herself, that she couldn't even try to

call him, to explain what happened. She was crying every single day. She was, for Jace, Maya, her friends, everyone that she lost. _I lost everything in one night, when I_

 _was fifteen. Then I lost everything again , when he left._ The pain was unbearable, she stared herself at the mirror for hours, trying to penetrate her soul, to understand

who she is and most importantly why all these things were happening to her. She then took a big decision, she would visit Maya's grave, she owed her that after raising

her. She didn't want anyone to recognize her though, she couldn't bear to tell them the truth. She wore a short wig with brown hair and huge sunglasses, she craved to

see her old home, her neighborhood and go back in Brooklyn after almost fourteen years. When she went to the graveyard, she had a little troubling finding her grave,

but Clary was determined and finally after searching and searching she did found it. '' Oh, my poor Maya'' Clary whispered. '' Here, I am. I am pretty sure that you never

forgot me. I certainly didn't.'' she started crying again. '' You can see me now, but you're not here to talk with me'' _Why why why_ she kept thinking. If only someone

counted every time that she asked herself this question. Clary bought some flowers to leave her and after some time she left the cemetery. She visited everything, all

the places that she used to go as a kid and remembered all the innocent dreams that she had. Thankfully, she didn't see her father, because Clary was one-hundred

percent sure that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She wasn't exactly sure what she would do, but it in no way would it be nice. After some time, she was

about to get into her car and leave but then she spotted a young couple. After examining them a bit, Clary was surprised to see that is was Simon and Isabelle. Only

then, she noticed her belly, Isabelle was pregnant. Tears of joy started to appear now, Clary was so happy for her two friends and really relieved that these two, unlike

her, were happy. She got into her car and started crying again. _What about me, God? Have you forgotten me? Where is my happy ending?_. What Clary didn't know

though, was the fact that both of her friends decided that if their child was a girl they would name her Clary.

Life for Jace was not easy either. The woman that he adored, that was so in love with and wanted to marry, was not the one he knew. The fact that his parents were

asking what happened , was killing him too. What a stupid thing, he did! He had told his parents about a girl that he wanted to marry and now they wanted details. Jace

continued his job, which was going really well, but internally he was unhappy. '' Dude, what's going on with you?'' Alec, asked one day. '' It's not the first time that you

broke up with a girl and don't start with the 'She was different' crap. You haven't even told me why you two separated''. Jace didn't want to tell him the truth, though. ''

It's complicated''. Alec rolled his eyes. Jace couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth though. Every night, when he wanted to sleep her words came into his mind ''For

more than 10 years, I've been a prostitute. In Manhattan. I'm known as 'The Fiery Clary' '' . He couldn't believe it! Clary.. his Clary was a prostitute! _Why all these lies,_

 _Clary? I loved you ._ After some time though, Jace started to think with more clarity, he understood why she didn't tell him the truth right away. But still, it was killing

him to know that almost everything he knew about the woman, that he loved more than his own life, was a lie. Was she with him just because he had money? If he

told the truth to his friends, they would reply yes. The thing is, Clary never asked anything, not even one time did she asked him for money. He remembered every time

that he got back from work, she gave him the biggest smile and she hugged him so hard as if she was afraid that she would lose him.

It was one night, when Jace couldn't sleep that he decided he should drive his car, he wasn't going anywhere particular until he noticed that he was out of her

apartment. He could see the lights and his heart started beating fast when he realized that he was so close to her. He parked the car and went inside the building to talk

to her. He didn't have anything to lose, if she started acting weird then at least he would know that it was his right choice to leave her. He was so nervous, when he

knocked her door. After three months, he was finally there.

Clary was startled when she heard the door, she came closer and asked '' Who is this?''. Initially, there was no answer but after some time, a man's whispering voice was

heard '' Clary? '', Clary would recognize this voice from anywhere, she opened the door and she saw his beautiful face, his crystal blue eyes. Her memory couldn't do him

justice. She stared at him, without believing that he was real. Then, they both hugged each other and Jace started whispering '' You're real. God, I missed you''. Clary

looked into his eyes and said '' I love you''. Jace kissed her and whispered '' I love you, too. I'm so sorry''. '' No, it's not your fault''. They sat at the couch and Clary

confessed anything. There was not a single thing that she didn't say to him, this time she wanted honesty. She spoke about her life as a child, her mother's indifference,

Maya's love, the rape that she had to endure from her own father, the countless men that she had to sleep with and make true all their disgusting thoughts, her pimp's

cruelty, Maya's death and her visit to her grave. Jace listened every word that she spoke, he touched her hand and was astonished at how much cruelty she had to

suffer, especially from her own father. When she finished her story, he kissed her hand and said '' I promise that I will make you forget all these things. You suffered so

much, but I love you. I don't care about your past. You're the most beautiful woman I know and I am not talking about your appearance. Your soul is pure, my love''.

Then, they shared a meaningful kiss and after three months they made love again. This time was different though, Jace knew and he wanted to show, more than ever,

how much he loved her and how determined he was to make her happy. They started making dreams again and planning their wedding. Clary, couldn't believe that she

was wearing his ring on her finger, every morning that she woke up she thanked the Lord that he was with her. They started going out together and they both ignored

some looks that sometimes she received from passengers. They were both joyful and eager to achieve all their plans. Little did they know, that her fate wasn't meant to

be easy and happy yet. Clary was not ignorant to the fact that when man make plans, God laughs and her being a prostitute wouldn't be easily forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two months, Clary and Jace were living a bliss, they started hanging out with Alec and Magnus, without telling them the truth about Clary's past, though. Jace

knew that not everyone would accept her and he didn't want to make Clary unhappy, by telling her what others may think of her. Jace told his parents again, that he

planned on marrying a woman, but every time they asked for details, he avoided the discussion. His mother, became really worried. Everything seemed perfect, Clary

wanted to visit Simon and Isabelle, along with Jace, so as to feel connected with them again. She wanted them at her wedding, she wanted these two at her life, since

Clary knew that they should have never separated. Clary, also, gave Maya's locket to Jace, she wanted him to have something substantial to her, a piece of her childhood

and innocence. Jace kept this locket as if it was the most sacred thing in his world, he knew how much this necklace meant to Clary and he was very moved that she

decided to give this to him. Every day, they kept telling how much they loved each other. Alec, always made jokes about how much in love they were, that it was almost

unbearable to witness to. One day, Clary woke up and Jace wasn't there, but she saw a rose on his pillow and she started giggling like a teenager, '' Oh, darling'' she said.

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking her door, she wore her silk robe and then she opened the door without asking who the unexpected visitor was. She opened it,

only to find an unknown man, who was somehow familiar. He was almost sixty, formally dressed with gray hair and recognizable blue eyes. He started at her, with a wild

expression at his face, whereas next to him was standing a young woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes. '' Are you Clary Fray? '' The man asked in a very

abrupt way. '' Yes'' Clary answered carefully. '' May I come in? I am Jace's father'', the way that he said it though, was nothing but polite. Clary lost all her colour and

whispered ''Sure''. The man and the woman, both came inside, but they only did just two steps. Their expressions were full of disgust and they looked at the place as if

they were in hell. Jace's father didn't speak for one minute, he just stared aggressively at her. '' I know who you are, Clary Fray. I heard from someone, when he saw

you with my son, that you used to be a female escort and so I hired someone to investigate you. You are a prostitute.'' Clary kept looking at him, numb. '' I know, that

you may love him and I don't doubt that he loves you too. If you do love him though, let him go. The only thing you can offer him, is his destruction. He is a brilliant

young man, a respectable lawyer with a lot of clients. He worked hard to achieve all these things, but if he marries you, he will become a laughing stock and everyone

will disdain him. He may love you now, but later... he will hate you. Give him, the proper chance to create a decent family. The girl, here, is Ella, she is a friend of his, a

lawyer too and she always liked him. They would become a great couple.'' There was a small pause. '' One last thing, don't say anything about this, at him. If you love

him, let him go.'' He opened the door and they left, without even bothering to close it, Clary did. Her heart couldn't stop beating fast. She was shocked. She was

motionless, for about five minutes, trying to process what happened. After that, she moved a bit, looked at her place, observing its emptiness and she started screaming

 _Why_. She started crying her heart out, not even when Jace left her, did she cry like this. '' I am a whore. A whore. That's all I am'' she shouted and then she whispered

'' I will only bring his destruction''. A sudden ring was at her door, she opened it only to find another man complaining that some of her neighbors didn't want a

prostitute there. '' These people have kids and they don't want you here. You are a bad example. I suggest that you leave, it's a request now. Please, we don't want to

involve the law'', he said in a very contemptuous tone and he left. Clary couldn't believe her ears. She screamed and she grabbed a vase and smashed it '' Fuck you,

father, fuck you'' she shouted. Her sobs wouldn't and couldn't stop. '' Oh.. God!'' she cried and cried and cried. She was on the floor crying, when she said '' I am going

back in Hell, for one last time''. Only once, that was what she wanted. Only once, when she would give the best performance of her life and then she would leave

Manhattan. She would leave Jace. He had his job here, he was one of the most famous lawyers, she would never want to destroy his career, by convincing him to start

over in another State. Clary didn't just want to disappear, because in this way he would never forget her. He would never understand. No, she had to hurt him , no

matter how painful this would may be. Clary left her apartment, she took all her clothes and all her personal stuff. Going back there, was the hardest thing that she ever

did. Everything was still the same and different at the same time. She found her previous studio and went back inside. It was empty, but still had some furniture. She

paid one woman to clean the house and after some time it was more than ready. Red couches, red curtains, everything was in place. She spent the night there, while

some men came knocking at her door but she didn't accept anyone. She couldn't have sex with anyone, who wasn't Jace anymore. Jace came back at night, searching

for her and he became really worried when she was nowhere to be found. _What happened,_ he kept thinking. Where was Clary? Where was his love? He knew that she

didn't have any friends. He was awake all night waiting for her to come back. In the morning, he went back to his office, despite the fact that he was seriously

exhausted and worried. Clary didn't appear the whole night. At some point in evening, someone called him and in a voice that he couldn't recognize he heard '' If you

want to see your future wife, visit this street'', the voice gave him the name and the number and then said '' Fiery Clary would be expecting you''. Jace didn't need to

hear anything else. He got to this car and started driving fast in order to get there. When he arrived, he looked horrified at the place, prostitutes were everywhere and

his heart broke as he imagined his Clary being there. He found the right house and he entered. There were a lot of men inside, Clary didn't want Jace just to come back,

she wanted him to see the truth in his own eyes. She didn't sleep with anyone though, she just wanted them there. She was in her room, getting ready when she

heard his voice asking if this is the place where Fiery Clary works. Suddenly, she opened the door to her bedroom and looked everyone. She was wearing a very short,

lacy red dress and she had smokey eyes along with red lips. ΄΄ Who is next? ΄΄ she asked seductively. ΄΄Me ΄΄, his voice was heard , he was about to enter but some

of the men protested that it was their turn, but he repeated ΄΄ I said.., it's me ΄΄. He didn't shout, but somehow he managed to quite them. They went inside her

room and closed the door. For a minute there was silence. Jace couldn't believe in his own eyes. ΄΄What are you doing, Clary? ΄΄ he asked and the pain in his voice was

traceable. Clary, took a deep breath. It was now or never. _I'm doing this to save you_. ΄΄ Ι don't love you ΄΄, she said and she felt her heart breaking into million pieces.

Jace… Jace felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart, in the cruelest way. He wanted to ask her, _what do you mean you don't love me? How?_ , but before he could

utter a word Clary continued. ΄΄ I thought I loved you. Yesterday, though, I understood that I could no longer hide who I am. This is what I am. This is what I always

was. I am a whore΄΄. Jace kept looking at her, without saying anything. _Who is this woman?_. ΄΄ Ι've been looking for you since yesterday. I was about to lose my mind

΄΄ he said in an angry way. Clary looked at him in a very _I don't care_ way, but her eyes could show her true feelings. Jace couldn't stare at them though, he saw Clary

lighting a cigarette. ΄΄ I tried to be with you, but I can't. This is still who I am. It's in my blood΄΄. Clary was dying inside, but she kept thinking that he deserved

something better. He was too good for her and in no way would she let her misfortune affect him too. It was her own hell and she would have to face this alone. ΄΄ Ι

don't love you, Jace ΄΄ she repeated ΄΄I tried…. but.. ΄΄, she smoked her cigarette again. Jace looked at her with disgust ΄΄ You destroyed me Clary. You just did. How

cheap you are ΄΄ he said and then he left. Clary started crying loudly. She started kicking everyone out. When she was left alone, she took the rose that Jace gave her

yesterday and kissed it. It was dry now, just like her soul. _I'm doing this for you, darling. Please, forgive me_.

Jace left the place without really comprehending what exactly had just happened. He was so, so hurt. She didn't just break him, she destroyed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! Ok, so here is the final chapter of the story :) Thank you all for your comments and your support! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Three years later

Jace and Clary have lost all contact. They didn't see each other again, but they kept in their minds all the memories, that these two once shared. All the dreams that

they had together. Clary moved to Seattle, she was living there alone. She met some new people, but they didn't really hang out, she didn't want to talk about her past

and she was unwilling to start saying lies again. If only Jace knew, how much she missed him, how much she craved him. His company, his laugh, his jokes. Everything.

Jace was miserable too. After five years and he still couldn't understand, why all these things happened. They were about to get married! Every night, _he was asking_

 _why? Clary? Why, dammit?_. He said that he loved her, he tried so hard to make her happy, he gave anything to her and it killed him to know that all these things

weren't enough for her. Clary's explanation of leaving him, still pained him and he still craved to know why. His friends tried to introduce him to some girls and Ella was

still trying to seduce him. He didn't want anyone else though. It was one day, at Magnus' apartment, where he and Alec were having a real conversation, Magnus wasn't

there. Alec knew that Jace and Clary had rekindled their romance, after their short separation and that after two months they were over again. However, Alec was a little

mad at his best friend '' I don't understand why you're not saying anything to me. We are friends, since we were little kids. You were the first person that I confessed my

sexuality to, Jace, but you? You are not saying anything. You were about to marry this girl and I barely know anything about your relationship. Why you two broke up,

then why you were together again and most importantly why you broke up again. I can see that she is still under your skin , mate. What happened? Did she cheat on

you?'' Alec asked desperately. It was night and they both started to drink some alcohol. Alec, did notice that his friend was drinking a lot, he seemed to be in so much

pain. Jace, wanted to relax though and this was the only way to free his emotions and finally confess anything to Alec. '' She is a prostitute'', he said. Alec lost all his

colour and almost screamed '' What?'' and then after a few seconds he repeated '' What?''. Jace stared angrily at him and then said slowly '' She is a whore''. Alec

couldn't believe his own ears. ΄΄ Dude.. What? How? ... Come on, man… this was last thing I expected to hear. Especially from you. With a prostitute? You should have

expected this outcome. What happened? ΄΄ Jace started saying anything to him, explaining why he fell in love with her in the first place, how different she seemed to

be. ΄΄ I don't understand Alec, we were about to marry. Why would she leave me like this? ΄΄ Jace kept asking. ΄΄She was a prostitute΄΄ Alec said, as if this would

explain her behavior , but it only made Jace even more miserable. ΄΄ But … she was different΄΄ he whispered. Jace knew that Alec, despite the fact that he was his best

friend, couldn't really understand him. Almost every night, he looked and touched Clary's locket. Why would she give it to him, if she didn't love him? All these questions

tormented him. After some months, Jace's mother was diagnosed with a serious disease, she didn't have much time left. He was always at the hospital supporting his

mother and this whole situation made him even sadder. It one night, when Jace was next to his mother at the hospital's bedroom when she whispered to him ΄΄ My

son, I'm going to leave you΄΄, her eyes were full of tears. ΄΄ Mom, please don't t- ΄΄, ΄΄ No, I need to tell you something ΄΄ she interrupted him. She looked at him in

a very proud and loving way ΄΄ I'm going to leave you and I won't be able to see or play with my future grandkids. I won't see your beautiful face anymore. I am your

mother and I know when my only son is sad. You are miserable, my boy and it kills me to say that, but it is ours, me and your father's, fault.΄΄ she said. ΄΄ What do

you mean, mom? ΄΄. His mother started crying and after a minute she said ΄΄ This girl, that you loved… your father visited her and he asked her to leave you alone.΄΄.

Jace lost all his colour, it was the last thing that he expected to hear. ΄΄ We know, that she was a prostitute and we didn't want her to destroy all the things that you

achieved΄΄. Jace kept looking at his mother and suddenly he had the urge to scream that he loved her, that they should have never found her, that they took away all

his happiness just because of his job, but he remained silent. His mother could really grasp all the upset that he was feeling right now and so she only whispered ΄΄

Please, forgive me, forgive us. I want you happy again ΄΄ Jace forgave his mother, he didn't want her to leave from this world with this heavy burden and it was his

mother after all. However, he didn't want to speak to his father for some days, but whey his mother passed away, he couldn't bear holding a grudge against him. His

father apologized, Jace didn't forgive him though, but they decided to live together for some time.

All these years, Clary used to call him at least two times in a month, just to hear his voice but she didn't speak and after some seconds she hung up. For some days

though, he didn't answer the phone that he had on his home, so she decided to call him in his parent's house just to learn if he was ok. She tried calling him in the

office, but his secretary kept answering and she didn't want to disturb him from his job, just because she couldn't leave him alone. An unknown woman answered, Clary

assumed that is was his mother, so she asked ΄΄ Um… hello, um… I'm a friend of Jace… Is he alright? He is not answering his phone΄΄, then the woman said ΄΄

Unfortunately, he is not here right now. His mother passed away, so he is not staying home. He lives here, with his father. Do you want to give a message to him? ΄΄,

΄΄Um.. no , is alright ΄΄ but before she hung up, she asked who this woman was and she told her that they hired her to clean the house. Clary unfortunately, didn't

know the number of his current cellphone and she was so shocked when she heard about his mother passing away. She remembered her own pain, when Maya died,

how sad she was and how Clary still wished that Maya was alive, so she could finally tell her the truth and gain a family hug from her. She couldn't bear the fact that

Jace had to suffer this, she didn't want him to be in pain, despite the fact that she indeed caused some on him. _I just want to make sure that he is fine. Does he have a_

 _family now? Is he married?_ Clary doubted it, though, since no woman had ever answered his phone. She altered her appearance, she wasn't the same Clary anymore,

but she knew that her past was going to haunt her forever.

After three years, Clary went to Manhattan. She found on a newspaper the address of his office, since it turned out that he had to change one, maybe he did found a

bigger and better one, as he had told her once. It was almost nine in the evening, Clary was waiting outside of his office but not in an place where he could easily spot

her. After 10 minutes, she saw him getting out of the building and her heart almost stopped. He remained so beautiful! He had a sad expression at his face though,

which was illuminated by the street lights. He was about to get into his car , when he heard a voice. A voice that he would recognize everywhere, even if he was in hell.

΄΄ Jace?΄΄ He turned and saw her! He saw her! For one second, he didn't recognize her due to her different hairstyle, but then he stared at her eyes! Those pure,

green eyes that still haunted him. He was motionless and Clary knew that it was her own time now to explain. She went closer to him and looked at his blue eyes. She

couldn't speak immediately, though. He was real, he was there! There was a silent _Why,_ at his eyes and he decided to speak first. ΄΄ I know the truth. My parents told

me΄΄. Clary raised her eyebrows ΄΄ They did? ΄΄, Jace nodded but he didn't say anything else. ΄΄ Ι heard about your mom. I'm so sorry΄΄ Clary whispered in a very

depressed voice. ΄΄ Thank you΄΄, this was the only thing he said. The both stared each other for more than five minutes, without saying anything. Clary started crying,

she couldn't bear the silence and she remembered all the terrible things that she had told him, when she left him. ΄΄ I am sorry. Jace, I love you. If you don't feel the

same way, is fine! Trust me is fine. I want you to be happy. Everything I did was because I wanted you to be happy.΄΄. He squeezed her in a hug and looked at her

green eyes ΄΄ How could I ever forget you, Clary? I love you. ΄΄ He let her go and then he said ΄΄ I love you Clary, but Why? I understand that it was my parents'

fault, but did I ever say anything bad to you? That I was afraid about my status? You told me the fucking truth Clary and I didn't fucking care΄΄, he shouted the last

words. Clary was still crying but she managed to answer his question ΄΄ Oh, Jace, you still don't get it. I was a prostitute, yes you didn't care , but I did. I know that you

love me, but darling…you were raised in a different environment. Your parents… your father loved you Jace! The only thing, I knew my whole life was pain and cruelty.

Look at my fate, look how much we both suffered. ΄΄ He hugged her again and after three years, they both kissed again and they felt the same spark and love. ΄΄ Ι am

here Clary. I love you! ΄΄ he said the last words slowly.

After all the things that these two have been together, they knew that they were made for each other. They didn't want a big and fancy wedding anymore, so in this

particular night they decided to elope. They went to Vegas together and they got married. Clary stayed with Jace at Manhattan, thankfully people couldn't recognize her

anymore with her short brown hair. After two years, they had a baby which was a girl, Jace suggested that they should name her Maya. Clary was so moved and happy

that he was the one who wanted this name. Little Maya, was such an incredible girl, she had Clary's red hair but she looked more like her dad, especially in her blue

eyes. After some years, they visited Simon and Isabelle and finally Clary told them the truth. Simon and Isabelle, had a big family now, they had four kids, three boys

and one girl. They did name their daughter Clary and it was their proudest decision. Clary didn't see her parents again, not even her brother, whom she loved. She was

determined to keep her distance. She didn't even go to her Joselyn's funeral, when she heard that her mother died. Jace and Clary lived happily ever after, after all these

things that they have been through, they were finally together. Of course, they didn't had just one kid, they wanted a big family with more than three kids.

* * *

 **THE END :) Thank you again**


End file.
